My Own Little Issues
by kyuuka yayoi
Summary: How random will it be to have a crush on a person just because he noticed something and helped you with a small problem… okay, let's say a big problem! Would that be enough? Will that be alright? Well to be frank, I do not have any idea. Jyder.
1. Prologue: Little Boy Issues

**Honestly people, this pairing needs more attention… please to other authors, do more fics!**

**Belated Merry Christmas! Advance Happy New Year!**

**Rated T for now... Ratings might go up in the next chapters.**

**I do not own glee!**

**My Own Little Issues**

Prologue: Little Boy Issues

**Ryder POV**

How random will it be to have a crush on a person just because he noticed something and helped you with a small problem… okay, let's say a big problem! Would that be enough? Will that be alright? Well to be frank, I do not have any idea. But right now I'm heading to practice with high hopes to find him there. And to be honest I wish a certain someone isn't clinging to him weather it a blonde bitch or a brunet sweetheart.

The New Directions… also known as the McKinley high glee club.

I made my way inside the door and scan the surroundings a little. 'There he is.' I thought as I spotted my half white half black _friend. _And to be honest that word sucks. I smiled and made my way to the chair next to him. Only to be bypassed by a tiny blonde bitch.

"Kitty, that seat is kinda taken." I said as I reached it.

"Sorry _beach boy_, I don't see your name on it." She replied, while checking out her nails.

"Kitty that seat is really taken. I promised Ryder I'll help him with something so…"

"Alright I get it. I guess I'm just too good for you two." She said as she left to sit at the back.

"Hi." I said as I sat down. "So… are you doing something later?" I asked, I really don't know why but I feel really nervous just by asking that question.

"Sorry bro I'm hanging out at Marley's tonight." He said smiling at the word _Marley, w_hich in turn, left me feeling like a brick fell and hit me clean on my head.

"Oh, Ha,ha… I just thought we can hang out later. I guess I'll just wait some other time." I said scratching the back of my head.

"Don't worry bro we'll hangout sometime." He said punching my shoulder lightly.

"I'll be looking out for it." I smiled; well tried! Then right on cue Marley came and sat on Jake's other side, which made Jake's entire attention shift to her. Sucks, well Marley's my friend, I mean I kissed her and almost asked her out, but I can't really help the annoying feeling I have for her right now. It almost seems like I hate her a little bit.

"Hey Ryder! I was just wondering… would you want to hang out with us later?" Marley asked looking a little nervous.

"Sure why not?" I smiled, which made her smile in return.

"Thanks Ryder! I swear you won't regret it."

"Looks like we're going to hang out after all." Jake said. And then the other glee club members showed up one by one.

To be honest we did a lot of things in glee club today… I swear Finn pushed us really hard. And I really don't know why, but I can't seem to focus on my singing more today. Especially when I feel my nose blowing smoke, because Marley is sitting near (a little too near in my opinion) Jake and trying to share a single music sheet with him. And I still can't seem to put my mind on how I ended up being left out here in the front row, while they're in the back.

And man! How I hate myself for being angry over something this little.

Since I already told everyone I can't read music sheets, they didn't bother to reprimand me for not having my own; which is also the main reason I want some time with Jake later. To ask him to teach me to read it since technically only Finn and he know about my dyslexia and Finn is always busy… I can only ask him.

Sadly he is busy with Marley.

"Oh, looks like someone is having _Jealousy_ attacks." I heard an annoying teeny-tiny voice behind me.

"Kitty, please leave me alone, I'm trying to study the song." I said pinching the bridge of my nose (since when did I developed this?)

She just scoffed and said, "Tell that to yourself." She rolled her eyes. "That's what you get for making me leave that seat earlier." She said as she moved away.

"Bitch." I muttered under my breath. 'I wouldn't be jealous if both you and Marley leave my Jake alone.' I thought. And since when is Jake **my** Jake?

"Hey what are you talking about with Kitty?" Jake smiled.

"She assumed I'm jealous with you and Marley." I said.

"Are you?" He asked.

"Not really something I won't be able to manage." I smiled. 'If only you knew.'

"If only I knew what?" He asked.

"Did I say that out loud?"

"Uh, yeah, man."

"Sorry, it's just… my head is not working properly right now… so uhm… Can we just talk later?"

"Fine, man; but you'll be telling me that later. No excuses!" He said as he return to Marley.

'Tonight is going to be a long night…" I thought.

(Marley's house)

"Why is she here?" I asked as I stared at an uninvited visitor.

"Well, she is my friend." Marley said. "So I invited her."

"What's the problem, Ryder?" Kitty asked.

"Nothing." I hissed.

"Hmmm, I smell something weird." She said.

"Uhm, hey wanna order some pizza?" Marley aked.

"I call pepperoni!" Jake shouted from the sofa.

"Nice! Ryder, could you please help me bring out the sodas." Marley asked me.

"Sure." I said as we walked to the kitchen.

"Just take two 1.5s (coke) there." She said, pointing at the fridge. I took two ice cold 1.5 bottles; I settled them on the kitchen table as I waited for her to get three glasses from the cabinet.

"Be careful around her." I said.

"Who?" She asked while trying to close the cabinet door using her feet(she was holding a tray with three glasses). I hurriedly come to her rescue and closed the door for her.

"Kitty."

"Why? She's my friend." She said as she went out the door.

"Just be careful." I said as I picked the two bottles up and followed her outside.

"Hey, what took you so long?" Jake asked narrowing his eyes at us.

"Well, Marley thought that closing a cabinet using her foot is efficient." I said, making Jake laugh. Oh, how I love that laugh…

"Hey, it worked nicely in the past." Marley said defensively; making Jake laugh harder.

Then that feeling that I hate came back… jealousy.

"Hey, try to control the glare; you might kill them with it." Kitty whispered with a smirk.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about." I replied.

"Oh, your jealousy is evident in it."

"It's not that I'm jealous I… just think that I found them being together unnerving."

"So you are jealous."

"Don't put the words in my mouth. You might get me in trouble."

"Clever come back for a **D-grade** idiot." Kitty said as she left towards them. And I hate to admit it, but that will leave a mark.

I swallowed my breath and counted to three before I bolted towards the kitchen. I locked the door and sat on one of the two chairs. I tried to contain my tears but the fell anyway.

The words, a lot of words with the same meaning swarmed around my mind. **Idiot, D-grade, dummy, dumb, Mr. F-tastic, pea-brain, STUPID, DISSAPOINTMENT, **_**FAILURE…**_

Every word I heard from others, since my childhood; all of them came back at that single moment. Then I heard something, a strange sound, a sound filled with pain, the sound that happen to be sobs coming from me.

"Hey!" I heard a voice accompanied by hard knocking on the door. "Hey, man you okay in there?" Great, just great; it's the last person I was hoping to see right now. "Hey Marley do you have a key for the kitchen?" With that I ran towards the door.

"What?" I asked peeking on the slightly open door.

"Just calling you. The pizza is here."

"Oh, thanks."

"Here." He said handing me a packet of tissues. "Dry your face. You'll look like a dweeb if you face the girls looking like that." He said without looking at me.

"T-thanks." I said as I took it.

"I heard what Kitty said. Don't take it to heart, she was born only with an accelerator, I think the breaks got lost somewhere during delivery." He said, making me laugh.

"Thanks for that." I said as I wiped my face with the tissues.

"Come on, I'm hungry."

"Yeah, me too."

As we got out of the door we only spotted a single person there. A blonde one at that.

"Hey, where's Marley?"

"Oh, she's out there retrieving the poor pizza from the ugly delivery man." Kitty replied, not looking away from her magazine.

"Hey guys! Here it is!" Marley said as she emerges from the front door, pizza on hand.

"Finally!" Kitty said, as she stood up to open the box and take a slice. "By the way I already filled two glasses with soda."

Due to my doubt of Kitty's true nature, I took one glass before Marley took it. "You snooze you lose!" I said as I gulp it all in one go… which made Kitty stood up and tried to stop me. But sadly she wasn't fast enough.

"No fair." Marley said pouting.

And since all of the girls' attention is on me, they didn't notice Jake drinking the other glass.

"NO!" Kitty shouted. "Those were meant for me and Marley!"

"Forget it Kitty we can pour some of our own…" Marley said, before her phone rang. "…after we run an errand." She said as she took off, Kitty on tow.

"Looks like it's just you and me bro." Jake said as he took two slices of pizza.

"Guess so."

"I wonder what we could do here to lessen the boredom."

"Wait you were bored?" I asked. "There were two hot girls here a little while ago and you're telling me you're bored."

"Do you see humps on those two?" He asked putting his foot on the table. "I like Marley's personality and Kitty's face and confidence… but they're not the kind that takes away boredom."

"Oh, and what does take away your boredom?" I asked nonchalantly.

"A nice good looking blonde that sucks like a bitch and likes being fucked like a whore." He said with a smirk.

"Does she have to have big boobs?"

"No, but that's a bonus."

"I see… but does she need to have long hair?"

"Not really." He said drinking from his glass again. "How about you dude? How do you like your chicks?"

"Uhm…" I said blushing like an idiot. "It's gotta have a good personality, well… something like that. I mean it could be an asshole at times, but it's always there when you need it. It has a nice laugh, it's good looking, yes, but he keeps things to itself that only I know. It's brown skinned, dark haired and awesome." I smiled at the last word.

"Are we talking about a person or an object?"

"A person obviously."

"Then why do you use it?"

"Because if I use the correct gender, you'll know who it is."

"Haha," He laughed. "Well if you said he, then all of those things falls to me."

"Why would it be you?" I laughed. Well I tried but I don't know why but I suddenly cried. "It, it is you…" I said, sobbing. 'Why the hell am I doing this now?' I thought.

"What?" he replied.

"I-I sa-said I like you… a lot." I said wiping my tears with the tissues he gave me earlier. "I'm sorry…"

"I get it." He said as if he figured out something. "You're just confused because I helped you one time… or you just want a taste of a Puckerman." He smirked.

"N-no. I really like you."

"Let's see if you still like me after this." He said before he punched me. I fell hard on the floor, and before I got up, he sat on top of me.

"Jake! What are you doing?" I asked trying to get away from him. He just pushed me harder.

"Maybe after this you'll never think you like me again." He said before he kissed me. The kiss made me scared… it was forced, hard, and painful, due to the bites. I'm a football player; I should have been stronger physically, but… I can't move, my energy is soo drained; I couldn't help but just submit.

"Jake please stop this." I said as the kiss ended. "Not this way…" I said sobbing harder.

"You… really like me." He said as realization finally hit him. "I-I'm sorry I thought you were joking…" He said as he pulled me up and hug me, I cried like a child on his shoulder, feeling like an idiot, and feeling so low that even the guy I like thinks my confession was a joke.

Then right there and then both Marley and Kitty burst through the door shouting at each other… until they saw us on an odd position.

**Okay soo… this is just a taste… please review or follow if you wanna see more… I need your opinion.**

**But flames won't be allowed. **


	2. Chapter 1: Discriminative Listening

**Hello there, I know it's been a while since I last updated **_**any**_** of my stories; I'm very sorry about that. Also this chapter was done for some time now; it just took me long to type it; and I swear the next chapter will be up sooner, and to those who patiently waited for this chapter, thank you very much. This story will be up to at least 5-7 chapters.**

**BTW, I actually made a chapter last December, but I re-wrote it… that one was too cheesy.**

**So, without further ado, here is the story… **

**My Own Little Issues**

**Chapter 1: Discriminative Listening**

**RYDER POV **

"I'm so stupid!" I told myself as I ran as fast as I can out of the door; passing by the blonde bitch and Marley on the way. 'Now I do believe I'm stupid.' I thought as I reached my car. I moved record time trying to get in, feeling that Jake might be right behind me.

"Hey! Ryder, wait." I heard Jake shout by the sidewalk. But, being the stupid person I am, I didn't wait for him, instead I took off full speed away.

I was happy I reached home in one piece, at the speed I was going a little while ago, I thought I almost lose control of the vehicle. I breathe a sigh of relief as I got out of the car. I took the spare key under the mat and opened the door. I ran up the stairs as fast as I can, since I honestly wanna, lie on my bed and sleep everything away.

I was already in front of my bedroom door when I felt my phone vibrate; there was a text from a number I know too well.

"**Hey I'm sorry about earlier…" **Jake…

I didn't reply… and to be honest, that was the first time I ignored Jake. I really don't hate him but… it hurts to think that he thought my confession was only a joke; a fucking JOKE.

DAMN…

Why did I have to fall for an asshole? There are a lot of proper men, who might like me, but I just have to fall for someone like him… and that asshole of someone happens to be Jake Puckerman, of all people! And why for heaven's sake must I endure this humiliation, are my D's and F's not enough? I really wish I had fallen for someone else…

The first time I noticed that I like him was that one time on the field, I was practicing my throws when I saw him, sitting there, sweating a little bit due to the heat, he was drinking some bottled water; the sun's rays was hitting him at the right angle.

'He's so hot!' was the first **thought** that came to my mind. I just shrugged that thought away dismissively. Then after a while that simple thought became a **crush**, a crush that I shrugged off again, thinking, 'I'm not and WON'T be crushing on my bro, not ever.' Then I began to **like** him, I just thought that, 'This is only just a crush. There is nothing wrong in admiring other people's greatness.' Then that like became too unbearable and that is only when I admitted to myself that, "Ryder, you are in love with "the" Jake Puckermen." And that was the end of me. And up until now I am still thinking of other reasons for liking him (with the exemption of the looks area and his caring traits) which could knock out the asshole image he has in my head.

But only one thing is definite. I love him and only him… asshole or not. And that is the reason why that rejection sucked like hell. I honestly hope that he'll see me the way I see him someday.

And I know that that day won't come anytime now. But at least there is still that little hope. At least I'll make myself believe that it might happen someday.

I looked at my phone again; his text was still the one on display. I lay down on my bed. Thinking about a lot of things, until I drifted off to sleep.

-0-0-0-0-0-

I woke up annoyed to an awful sound. It was like someone was throwing stones, on my GLASS window. I stood up and the sound just continued, going much louder and faster. Then I realized something 'Scratch that... some son of a bitch IS throwing stones on my window!'

"WHAT THE HELL!" I shouted, marching towards the place of the sound, ready to give that mother fucker who thought that it's nice to use my window for target practice a piece of my mind. "WHO THE FUCK IS DOING THIS!" I shouted as I opened my window, barely dodging a stone which hit my lampshade, 'Shit! There goes my 25 bucks!'

There I saw an angry looking Jake, about to throw another stone.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing asshole?!" `I shouted.

"I dunno, maybe trying to get your attention?" He said, sarcasm oozing with every word.

"Maybe try not breaking my lampshade! And look, you almost broke my window!" I said gesturing at the things.

"Well try answering my texts!" He shouted back. I took my phone from the bed and yeah, there were eight messages from Jake.

"Wait how did you know this is my window?" I asked a little bit curious, since I don't remember telling him where my room is. Let alone my address!

"Lucky guess?" He shrugged.

"What do you want?" I asked folding my arms to my chest.

"Don't you wanna let me in first?" He smiled.

"Fine, go to the front door." I said as I made my way down to meet the asswipe who almost broke my window, and trashed my lampshade.

"Okay what do you want?" I said after opening the door, only to meet him grinning like a motherfucker.

"I was just um-hmmm- worried, because you just ran like that and never texted me back." He said nervously.

"So just for that you trashed my $25 lamp, and almost broke my window, you could've just knocked. I would gladly open the door for you." I said. Even though I might not really do it since I'm asleep.

"Uh-huh… you wouldn't answer my texts and you'll open the door for me. Very believable, that's very funny."

"Okay, let's stop the chit-chat and go to the topic at hand. What do you really want from me?" I said in a serious tone. "You can't be here for just that."

"Well I just wanna talk." He said. "Was everything you told me true?"

"Well it's up to you." I answered.

"Not really the answer I was looking for."

"Sadly they might be." I said turning around towards the stairs.

"What do you mean by "sadly"?" He asked as he followed me.

"Let's talk in my room, my parents might hear." I said without looking at him.

"Nice house dude." He said as he looked around.

"Pay attention to the stairs, you might trip." I warned.

"Don't worry I mastered the art of "Stair Tourism(!?)" He said, making me laugh. I turned round.

"Don't be stupid." I said with a smile.

"Hey I made you laugh with my stupidity." He smiled.

"Yes you did." I replied as I turned to the direction of my room, and slipped, only for Jake to catch me with his arms, which made my heart beat a mile per second.

"Warning, right back at you." He smirked.

"Thanks." I said as I fixed myself, trying to hide the blush on my face.

"Hey since I saved you, can I ask you a favor?" He grinned.

I thought about it for a minute then, "Fine, what is it?"

"Can I stay here for a while?" He said.

"What? Why?" I asked, turning even redder.

"Well, my mom is leaving for a business trip. And my brother is in L.A. again, for something." He said looking a little bit down.

"Aw, is the "great" Jake Puckerman afraid?" I joked.

"No I'm just not used to being alone anymore." He said as he leaned on the wall.

"Why not, my parents will be gone for a while too, so yeah." I replied, and to be honest; I don't really know why I'm agreeing to this. It's like suicide!

"Great, I'll bring my things tomorrow!" He said as he ran down the stairs.

"Wait, what?"

"Didn't I tell you that it'll last for three days?"

"No."

"Well, I'm sorry; but you already agreed, no take backs." He smirked.

"Ass!" I shouted.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

And I went through with it. Now for 72 hours (straight!) the great asshole will be here, without my parents for the first 48 hours. I wonder how the hell this will go. Any minute now he'll be here and I don't have any idea what food to give him… wait a minute; why should I give him food? He's already crashing in here for three damn days dammit! And when did I begin cursing like a sailor? And why the fuck am I doing it?

"Buzz, buzz,"

Here he is… my misery begins. My freaking torture begins.

"Come in, it's open!" I shout from the living room.

"Ugh, hi" he said trying to lift three small bags, which looks really heavy by the way, at the same time.

"Do you want something to eat?" (oh, hell no!) I blurted out.

"Yeah, how about pizza, my treat…" He says, his lips curving upward into a smile.

"You, treating? That's a first." I say, my lips curving up as well; as I fold my arms in front of me.

"Why, you don't want to? He asks, raising an eyebrow. And oh my gosh, that face is so tempting!

"Why not, I'm actually starving."

"I'll order pepperoni, do you want drinks?"

"No, I have juice in the fridge, is apple okay to you?"

"Yeah."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A few minutes later the pizza guy came. Turns out Jake ordered two boxes. We ate in comfortable silence while watching some Marvel and DC movies until the pizza ran out, I took some of the biscuits from my mom's stash and we continued the marathon.

We watched a few more movies, including chick flicks, until 2:00am, when we decided we need some rest for school tomorrow.

"Jake listen, if you want you can borrow the extra mattress in my room; the mattress in the guest room is busted. Or do you wanna sleep on the couch." I said as I stood up.

"I thought I was rooming with you?" He said as he stretched, showing some of the skin on his back.

"What?" I stared disbelievingly at him. "Don't you remember what happened yesterday?"

"I do, don't worry I won't do that to you again. And what happened was not entirely my fault since the girls thought that it's fun to spike the drinks." He explained.

"What do you mean by spike the drinks?"

"The soda was spiked with rum."

'That explains it!' I thought. "You know that what I said might be due to the alcohol, right?" I asked. Thinking that I could get away with what I did without paying the consequences. Here comes the denial king award…

"Really? It sounded real though." He said scratching his head a bit.

"I say the weirdest things when drunk." I smiled, making him smile too.

"So do I, bro, so do I." He said as he patted my shoulder.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

'This is fucki'n torture!' I thought as Jake lay on the mattress next to my bed. 'Why in fuck's world did I agree to this?' I ask myself as I took a glance at him. 'He's soo cute!' I thought while blushing. Good thing I turned the lights off or I swear I'll look like a tomato.

But I guess that's also a wrong move, because the moonlight from my window hits his face nicely.

"Why are you staring at me?" he said out of the blue.

"W-what are you talking about? I'm not staring." I said as I turned around.

"Whatever dude." He said as he returned to sleep.

'OMG! I thought as I sigh. 'This is not going to work.' I told myself 'This will never work, never ever.'

"What will never work?" He asked.

"Did I say that out loud?" I asked, dumbfounded. 'Why does this happen more often nowadays?'

"Whatever bro, I'm trying to sleep here, don't be too loud."

"Fine, Jerk!" I shouted as threw one of my pillows at him.

"Hey!" He said as he threw the pillow back, which hit me square on the back of my head by the way. "What the hell is that pillow made of? Rocks?" He shouted.

"No asshole, the pillow just hates you!"

"Why the hell are you bitching out?"

"Me? Bitching out? Are you stupid?"

"So now I'm stupid… are you planning on keeping this up all night, 'coz we have school tomorrow?" He asked.

"Fuck you!" I answered as I covered myself with my comforter.

"Hey…" Now his tone is calmer and lower. "What's wrong?"

"You!"

"Why me?" He asked, while sitting beside me.

"Because you're stupid."

"Why?"

"Because no matter how hard I try to tell you tha… never mind"

"Tell me what?" He asked, now sounding a bit pissed.

"I told you it's nothing! Go back to bed." I said as I pulled my comforter higher.

"Fine." He said as he stood up; then I heard my door open and close with a bang.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The next morning Jake was not on the mattress we laid on the floor last night. I tried looking all-over the house for him, but he's nowhere to be found. I tried calling his phone but it only says "out of coverage area…"

"Way to fuck this up further, Ry." I told myself.

Then when I got tired of looking, I went to the living room to watch some T.V. even though it's boring; I always try to watch the news every morning. Then when it was in the middle of the news about a certain place being watched, due to an unnatural phenomena, someone blind folded my eyes.

"Who's doing this?" I tried to thrash around but the person's hold was strong. "Hey, speak up!" I said while trying to elbow him. I did a lot of things but so far nothings been working. Until I land a punch on him somewhere.

"Ouch, hey! Relax, it's me." I heard a very familiar voice say.

"J-Jake? What are you doing?" I asked feeling a little bit relieved.

"Just… stand and follow my lead." He said as he took my hand and led me somewhere. And for your information; I'm freaking out like a mother fucker, and this would be nice and romantic, if only we are together, but sadly were not. "Were here!" H shouted, startling me a little. Then he took the blind fold off and what I saw surprised me.

**So here is the first chapter… sorry for not updating early. So here it is! **** And I know it's short and boring but at least I edited it a little… the next chapter will be better and longer I promise. **

**BTW:**

""**Talking**

''**thinking **


End file.
